1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bread maker, and, more particularly, to a bread maker having an improved oven sealing structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Bread is food made from flour or meal mixed with yeast, water, salt, etc. The bread ingredients are kneaded, leavened, and baked. However, the process of making bread can be complicated and difficult for the average person to personally make bread at home.
Therefore, there has been developed a bread maker that allows a user to easily and conveniently make bread, which automatically performs a chain of processes, such as kneading, leavening, and baking.
Generally, a conventional bread maker includes a main body having an oven compartment, an oven accommodated in the oven compartment, a baking tray provided inside the oven, and a door attached to the main body to open and close the oven compartment.
In the conventional bread maker, the door has a sealing member that protrudes into the oven to contact a sealing contact part provided in a bottom center of the baking tray when the door is closed, thereby making assembly of the door complicated and less productive.
Further, the sealing member is likely to be damaged or deformed by an externally applied force.